


Questionable Priorities

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Meddling, Questionable Priorities, The Chantry, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain





	Questionable Priorities

Not all her days are spent in the chapel, deep in prayer, or comforting the wounded in the infirmary.  Some days Giselle wanders the gardens, and other days, she goes to the library to immerse herself in study.

She studies the mages, rescued from the jaws of Tevinter.

  
She studies the Tevinter: his easy magical prowess, his teasing smile, his smooth voice.

She studies the Inquisitor, growing infatuated with the Tevinter.

Trevelyan is young, and he is malleable.  He needs firm guidance, but must also believe that he is the one making his decisions.

  
She has a letter to write.


End file.
